


Even Rome Fell

by RussianKatsudon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Actor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Engagement, Character thomas's surname is Foster because i fucked up, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Fanfiction, Happily Ever After, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Reunions, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, forever my girl, thomas sanders - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianKatsudon/pseuds/RussianKatsudon
Summary: Young lovers, Roman and Logan, thought they had forever ahead of them but in a single moment where Roman made a thoughtless decision, it was all ruined.A decade later, the two reunite, as very different people, and secrets come out into the open, Roman and Logan are given another shot at forever but Logan now has fear and Roman has another decision to make.(Incomplete, still updating, multi-chaptered story)((Temporarily discontinued, I will finish it eventually but not this moment.))





	1. Patton's Phone Is Dead

Patton Sanders clutched his phone as he made his way down the street. He should be at the church but he'd forgotten his charger at his house, his phone had died and no one had a charger he could borrow. Normally he wouldn't care about such a trivial thing but his son, who was supposed to be getting married today, was missing and it fell on his shoulders to locate him but his phone was dead! 

'Breathe, calm down, surely it's nothing.' He mentally told himself. Taking a few calming breaths, he turned up the walkway to his house and made his way inside. 'Everything was gonna be alright.'

His son, Roman Sanders, befriended a lovely and semi-stoic girl back in first grade called Loren Foster. The two were an odd pair but their friendship was genuine. Around ninth grade, Luren figured out she was in fact not a 'she' and later came out Roman as a transgender boy and Roman, in response, told Lure-- Logan -- that he was bicurious. 

The two drifted for a bit in tenth grade though it had nothing to do with gender or sexuality but simply because they were figuring out who they were as people. Logan began spending more time doing studious things such as study in the library, take up debating with the debate team and mathletes.  Roman, on the other hand, was partying, playing football and dribbling in theatre.

 Eventually, the two came back together (Somehow, Patton always knew they would. They were each other's home.) and began dating just after graduation. Logan attended a local college and Roman began acting more. Living in a small town like Hira'a, everyone knew everyone's business even if they didn't want to. Though no one said it at loud, for a while people thought the couple would never make it. Roman and Logan were way to opposite of each other but thus the two prove everyone wrong when, at age twenty-three, Roman asked Logan to marry him and Logan said yes.

Here they were, the two twenty-four, about to get married and Roman was missing and Patton's phone was dead.

Patton rummaged through the kitchen looking for his phone charger so he could call Roman and find out what was going on. It was unlike Roman to just vanished, the hopeless romantic had been dreaming about the day his whole life, and Logan had no clue Roman was even missing. Patton had put Declan, Logan's older brother, in charge of making sure Logan didn't find out.

Logan was stressed enough. The boy had a hard time actually setting a wedding dated after agreeing to marry Roman. Patton didn't think Logan wanted out, actually, Patton knew Logan didn't want out. A blind person could see how crazy deep in love they were with each other. Patton figured that maybe Logan was just scared to make the final commitment. Patton understood the nervousness. He had been the same with his late husband, Virgil Sanders. 

Finally, his cell was charged up a few percentages and Patton turned it on. He had two texts, two missed calls and one voice message. The texts were from Declan. He was looking for an update on the Roman situation. Patton didn't reply just yet as he had no new information. Both missed calls were from roman.

Finally, the father listened to the voice mail.

"Um, Hey, Dad," Immediately Patton could tell something was off in Roman's voice, "I'm on the bus, and, uh, I, um, I left the church. And, I'm not going back," Roman's word carried on even after Patton stopped listening.


	2. Logan's Happy

Declan stiffly brought the phone down from his ear.

 Patton's horrible update still dully playing over in his mind, Declan glanced down the hall and into the room at the end where the door was wide open. His little brother was fidgeting with his formal, navy blue tie as his to two of his closest friends, Missy and Pranks, fretted about the groom's hair. 

 Logan was eyeing him. As much as everyone wanted to keep this situation from Logan, Logan knew something was up. Everyone was tense and sharing not-so-subtle negative shake of the head. Logan knew something was wrong but figured it was just about a broken tablet or that Missy's dog peed on something again. 

 Declan watched Pranks snapped his fingers in front of Logan's face to get his attention. Logan turned his away as Pranks attempted to put lipstick on him. The three were laughing, and Declan smiled bitterly to himself, Logan didn't smile a lot. He almost never smiled so brightly, then again he was also under the impression that in less than half an hour he was going walk down the aisle to the love of his life. 

 The older Foster brother walked down the hall and stop at the door. The three occupants of the room hadn't noticed him yet. In Logan's hand was a slightly crumpled copy of the morning paper. Right on the front was a picture of Roman dressed as a Prince. The Prince role had blown up all over social media. Overnight Roman had gone from a small-town actor that no one outside of Hira'a had even heard of to Prince of social media. And everyone was talking about it.

"Twenty minutes, Lo." Missy said excitedly, pinning a lock of Logan's jaw-length hair back.

 "Only twenty?" Logan mumbled breathlessly.

  "Remember, Dee went to get the flowers-- Oh! There he is-- Dee where are the flowers?" As the Missy did a quick, probably subconscious, check for the mentioned man and spotted him in the doorway. Declan had completely forgotten about the lie he had used to get out and take Patton's call. 

"Hey, Asshat, I'm getting married! Are you and Dad ready walk me down the aisle?" 

Suddenly Declan was having a hard time swallowing. He didn't get to see Logan so openly happy and excited very often and Declan knew he had to be the one to break the news. "Declan, what's wrong?' Pranks asked, the hand holding Logan's face in place as they touched up his make up stilling. 

"Dee!" 

He couldn't answer as the Foster brothers father stepped out of the bathroom. Thomas Foster was already in tears. "Dad, can I, um, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," the oldest son lied, "Come with me please?"

Thomas whipped his face with a kleenex and followed his eldest back down the hall. Before he left, he sent Logan reassuring, super-duper proud smile. His baby was getting married.


	3. He's Not Coming

Thomas was crying. He'd been doing that a lot today. Though ten minutes ago, he was crying for an entirely different reason then he was now. Ten minutes ago, he was crying because he was so happy and proud. Ten minutes ago, he was crying because he and his eldest were about the give away his youngest. Now, he was crying because he was heartbroken and beyond furious. Now, he was crying because he had to go into that room and he alongside Declan were going tell Logan that his supposed-husband-to-be was not coming a few minutes before he was expected to walk down the aisle. 

Thomas and Declan heard the conversation going on inside as they approached the door.

"Do you think everything's okay?" Logan sounded mildly stressed. He knew something was up but no one was saying anything. 

"Lo, everything is okay. Don't worry. That's Declan's duty today. After all, that's part of the best man's job. Now stand up." Missy reassured as he pulled Logan to his feet. 

"Dad! Declan! Oh, I'm suddenly so nervous! Ready?" Logan lit up as his two family members entered the room. Pranks handed Logan the flowers that he tracked down no thanks to Declan. "Okay? Logan's ready," Pranks said to Thomas and Declan and then turned to Logan himself, "Missy and I will see you soon. You look beautiful." 

With that, both Missy and Pranks stated towards the doors. Next time they'd see Logan is when he made is he down the aisle--"Wait, boys, please stay." 

Declan really didn't want to do this but he guessed he was going to have to take his old babysitter's advise and just rip it off like a band-aid. Get it over fast. Something about Declan's tone of voice had them both stop dead in their tracks. Logan also heard whatever it was because suddenly he looked fearful, "Roman. Is Roman okay? Was there an accident?"

Thomas and Declan briefly made eye contact sharing a mutual desire to simply tell him everything was alright. They wanted to keep him blissfully unaware. They knew that was not an option though.

"Lo," Thomas started but paused, unsure about how to say it, "Lo, baby, Roman's fine. He's okay but he-he's not coming."

Immediately both Pranks and Missy were at Logan's sides. The mentioned man stood in shock for a moment, not quite processing the news. "He's not- he's n- What?"

"I'm so sorry." Missy said, also shocked, rubbing a hand up and down his arm comfortingly.

"We are going be here for you. We promise." Pranks said firmly. Declan walked further into the room and took his younger sibling into his arms. "We will be here," he said honestly.


	4. Time Gone By

No one made you the Villian, Rhy," The blonde snapped, whipping around to stare Roman in the face, "You did that entirely by yourself!"

"Daisy, I didn't think--!" The man ran a hand through his own blond hair. He was heaving desperately as he knew was about to lose his very best friend. He needed her. He was doing this for her.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" She muttered, still staring closely at him. The desperation was less obvious on her face but yet still noticeable. She seriously needed to see that he knew that he'd gone too far, that he had crossed a line. 

His eyes appeared void of love. He expressed numerous times that this was for her but she'd didn't want this. The only thing she could see in his eyes was an obsession. 

"Alright, that's it for today!" The director's voice called out. Both Roman and his female co-worker's shoulders sagged, breaking character and grinning. 

 

Roman was met outside the set by his agent. "Look at this!" The phone shoved in his face displayed an article about a movie he finished filming about seven months ago. He bat the phone out of his face without really looking at it.

"Sanders, where are you going?" 

"Bar."

"Sentimental, eh? Drinkin' probs isn't the best way the handle your feelings though," the agent said. She quite often appeared like she under the impression she was the Roman-Whisperer or something and could deduce his feelings and what he was thinking. 

"What do I have to be sentimental about?" Roman mumbled, turning down the street and going towards the bar. He wasn't really after alcohol per se but someone to use.

"You're from around here, aren't you? Never thought you'd be acting on a set back in your hometown, didn't you?"

Roman shoulders tensed and he sent a nasty glare in his agent's direction. "I'm not from here. I come from a few Towns over. Not here at all all, I've never been here in my life and I already can't wait to leave."

The agent didn't flinch at the harsh and bitter words. "Should I just booked you a hotel room?"

The agent knew Roman had a trailer but she was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to impress any boys with a crappy trailer. And hook ups seemed to be a nightly thing.

As they approached the bar, the agent didn't enter with him. Instead she told him that she would cover the Taxi back to the hotel where he'll have somebody waiting to show him to his room.

The first thing Romans eyes did as he entered the bar with scout out someone with the same features he always look for in person: Brown eyes, glasses, Caucasian, preferably professionally dressed.


End file.
